1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid droplets such as ink droplets.
2. Description of Related Art
For maintaining the quality of recording in an inkjet recording apparatus which is an exemplary liquid droplet ejecting apparatus, an operations to recover the ejection performance is performed to solve or restrain thickening of ink inside heads. Examples of such an operation include ejection flushing and non-ejection flushing. The ejection flushing is an operation of forcedly ejecting ink droplets from ejection openings, while facing the heads to caps, a conveyor belt, a sheet, or the like. The non-ejection flushing on the other hand is an operation for vibrating menisci formed at the ejection openings, without ejection of ink droplets from the ejection openings.